The present invention relates to improvements to coffee machines, in particular but not exclusively, to automatic or semiautomatic coffee machines for domestic use. More particularly, the present invention relates to improvements to coffee machines equipped with means or devices for the production of milk-based beverages, such as latte macchiatos, cappuccinos or the like.